


Nightmare

by qlice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Nightmares, One Shot, Sort Of, Techno is a good brother, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlice/pseuds/qlice
Summary: Tommy finds himself falling again, this time in his own thoughts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Nightmare

Darkness enveloped him, the lava collapsed around his body, filling him with a deep dread. Tommy held his breath but it burned his lungs so severely, he didn’t know if he was the one screaming or whether it was his skin. Crimson splotches dance in front of him and Tommy wasn’t sure whether his eyes were shut or open. The burning sensation he’d felt as he’d initially plunged into the gurgling depths was completely gone, replaced by a numbness that didn’t feel much better.

His skin blisters, splitting open then closing again, over and over. It was killing him, the pain alone caused his brain to go numb and his heart to stop beating. A name spills out of his mouth, he doesn’t recognize it although he feels as if he should. Gnawing at his stomach, the lava tears at his organs, filling his blood with the burning liquid. He yells, cursing another name, there was a seething hatred behind the way he screamed this name, unlike the one he called with a longing behind it. 

His head kills, every cell in his body screamed for oxygen. He must keep fighting until it feels like his head is about to explode, he needs to breathe. Tommy doesn’t remember a reason as to why he had to live, or rather for who. He lets the lava pool into his lungs, he wasn’t scared anymore, it was almost peaceful actually. He began to fall. Further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow him whole, and he just lets it happen.

Tommy, abruptly, awakens to a screeching, an ear-splitting sound that makes his head pound worse than before. He tries to make out what the ghastly voice is saying  
“Dream, Dream” it repeats, echoing through his skull. He grasps at the burning sensation that flares throughout his throat, that’s when Tommy realizes the voice is emitting from his mouth. It stops suddenly, raspy breaths reverberate around the windowless room. Walls come into view, bedsheets cling to his sweat-soaked skin as he latches onto a thin pillow. Eyes, pooled with tears, attempt to latch onto something in the darkness. 

A crack of light spills over the small room as the door creaks open.  
“Tommy?” the voice breaks the shrill in his ears. He doesn’t recognize it, but then again most things felt far away these days. Cool air wraps around his body but the burning sensation still floods his lungs with fire. The figure steps towards him and Tommy cowers into a corner, breathing so heavily he thought he might die. Long hair drops over his shoulder as they pull Tommy into an embrace, his breath falls onto their shoulder  
“Dream?” he questions, voice raspy and broken  
“Techno.” the comforting stranger affirms, latching a strong hand around Tommy’s head, pulling him into the fur of a soft jacket. Suddenly it all gushes back in, the hazy memories fill his head, intoxicating him with thoughts of L’manberg, his exile, and the lava. The lava drills him, like bullets it burns him over and over a repeat of when he jumped in. No, not jumped. Pushed. Again, like a smack in the face, a distant memory fades into his mind. 

Dream, maskless, stood leaning over the fatal drop. Tommy tries to remember what he looks like, nothing in place of where the mask usually was as if someone had crawled into his brain and ripped that part of the memory out.   
“I- is this-” he chokes out in between ragged breaths, Techno nods slowly, pushing out of his grasps and leaning him gently against the wall, cool tile soothes his scorching back.  
“You’re alive” Techno reassures, shaking Tommy’s limp body in an attempt to bring him back to his senses. He chokes on his tears, savoring the cold air that begins to surround him.  
“How? I don’t- I don’t understand” Tommy stumbles over his words, the haunting images of his nightmare still plaguing his mind. Techno simply helps the boy stand and steadily guides him upstairs. 

Shivering softly, Tommy is huddled in a blanket in Techno’s small kitchen. Windows protect them from the relentless winds that pound against the terracotta bricks outside. Techno sets a glass of water in front of him, which Tommy just stares at, eyes distant.  
“Fire resistance” Techno sits down in front of him, peering at the shaken-up child.  
Tommy looks up through his eyelashes, cheeks still stained with tears.   
“You were in the lava, deep. I gave you fire resistance and you pulled through somehow” Techno grumbles, there was clearly more to the story he wasn’t willing to share.  
Tommy doesn’t reply straight away, they had had this conversation a million times. Every night he feared falling asleep, feared allowing himself to fall back into the memory of that day. 

Tommy swallows his sobs, rising from his place at the table.  
“I know, I remember” he is convincing himself more than Techno,   
“Everything?” it was the same question every time this happened, the first couple of times Tommy couldn’t give Techno an answer, the memories of his childhood, L’manberg and his exile blurring into one. There were days when his head didn’t work, he tried so hard to focus but it was like running through water. Sometimes he allowed his brain to fog up and let the thoughts seep in and out, numbing the pain briefly. Occasionally, moments of clarity broke through the fog, where he can see and feel every detail. Finding the middle ground was the goal.  
“More than yesterday” he nods slowly picturing small events that came back to him  
“Tell me about them” Techno hums, leaning back in his chair

Tommy tells Techno snippets of what had slipped through the mist, stories of him and his brothers sparring, listening to music with his friends. There were bad memories mixed with good, Techno sat and listened to Tommy’s laughter and sobs until the sun began to bleed into the night sky. Birdsong began to filter through the windows as Tommy’s head lulled against his chest from fatigue. 

Leading back to the stuffy basement room, the ghost of a smile plays on Technos face  
“Why do this for me?” Tommy croaks, clambering into his bed  
“You’re my brother” Techno mumbles, it was the answer Tommy expected. They had grown up together but Tommy had always felt separate from his brothers, especially Techno. Sleep takes over as his eyelids flutter shut, Tommy, listens to Techno pace for a moment, the soft hum of noise sending him to sleep. He allows himself to drift off briefly but is awoken again.

“Welcome home Theseus”   
Tommy’s eyes shoot open to a wide-eyed Techno stood over his body, ax in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of part 2 to 'Falling' hope u enjoy :)  
> btw all the works on my profile are in the same universe & I have many other ideas I want to write   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
